ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Ogaji
Legends of Ogaji 'is the name of the series of fanfics written by 'Zorcob.Productions. In total, there are four series, 36 chapters, and 116+ episodes in total. '''To view the extensive list of episodes, click here Long before time had a name, there lived the Oni and the Dragon. They lived in the first realm, and were infinitely at war with each other. One day, a child was born of both worlds. When he couldn’t decide who he wanted to be, he left their world to begin a new one- Ninjago. That child was the First Spinjitzu Master, Hank, and he was not the only child born of the two worlds… Darius, Hank’s brother, sided with the Oni. When Hank created Ninjago, Darius was jealous and wanted a realm of his own. So, directly parallel to Ninjago, he created Ogaji, an almost exact replica of Ninjago but in reverse. As well as Hank, he created 16 guardians- the Elemental Masters, to serve him. History For the most part, the early history of the two sister realms was identical. But when darkness arose in both realms, the fate of Ogaji began to shift. When Hank separated Ninjago, and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same quick thinking. He did not know how to defeat his Overlord, and he was overcome by darkness and ended up sided with him, becoming the First Master of Darkness. The combined power of the other Elemental Masters sealed the powers of the Overlord and Darius in two books of magic, and subsequently hid both of them. From then on, Ogaji and Ninjago were at peace, but because of the turn of fate in Ogaji, their similarities began to wither. The Elemental Masters of Ninjago settled down and had families, while their counterparts kept on strengthening their power, and only a few of them decided to settle down. A few hundred years later, the Tragedy of Bamos occurred, and a young knight found a book that looked like it had been burnt, it was a cursed book, with the spirit of Darius still inside it. Samuel uncovered the book, and was turned into the Knight of Darkness, Bamos. His goal was to destroy the remaining Elemental Masters and rule all of Ogaji. After that point came the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, a war that was fought between them all and Bamos. By the end of the war, Bamos had no way of killing them all, with his powers being weakened greatly. In a last attempt at a victory, he cursed the remaining Elemental Masters into beasts or cripples so they wouldn’t be able to stop him. Unfortunately for him, this faulted his powers greatly. So, he turned a few Elemental Masters to his side, and went into hiding until his power returned. Unbeknownst to him, he did not diminish all of the Elemental Masters. The masters of Gold, Creation, Destruction, Poison, Metal, Smoke, Form, Time, and Water we’re not affected. However, the remaining Elemental Masters went into hiding, fearing their lives. At this point, most of them settled down and had children, and their legacy was lost to time. The only Elemental Master remaining was Zorcob Frost, the Master of Water. After the War, Zorcob became an inventor, and a damn good one. With the help of Dr. Julien from Ninjago, he created three Nindroids, each with an Elemental Power that, when combined, would be sure to destroy Bamos forever. There was Lavender, the Master of Time, Zachary the Master of Form, and Genesis the Master of Creation. He made the first two perfectly, but was having trouble with Genesis. One day, Zorcob died before Genesis was finished, and when he awoke he only saw his container which was marked only with “G” and assumed that was his new name. With their father dead, G, Zach, and Lavender moved out into the world unaware of their destinies, and found their true potential on their own. Before Zorcob died, he had thought that his creations were Ogaji’s last hope, but what he didn’t know was that his wife was pregnant with a son. His son was named Milo, and grew up unaware that he was destined to be the Elemental Master of Water, and much more. Series and Chapters ''Milo's Adventures'' The tale of the Elemental Masters quest to vanquish the Dark Lord, and free the cursed Masters that are unable to fight. ''The Hero of Light'' Milo Rivers discovers his destiny, and teams with five Elemental Masters to put a stop to Bamos' evil plans for Ogaji ''Spinjitzu Club'' After the defeat of Team Waters, a lizard man turned good creates the Spinjitzu Club in hopes to stop any dark forces that threaten the land. ''The Light Knight'' Timothy Rogers, a royal knight of Ogaji, learns that he is the destined Hero of Courage, and must finish the battle that Milo started 20 years ago. ''Chronicles of G'' A boy with an all powerful element, G, battles alongside his ghastly friends to bring peace to his two worlds. ''Last Light'' Timothy's daughter, Kaitlin, must discover her hidden power of Light, and fulfill the prophecy before it is too late. ''Children of Creation'' G's siblings Zachary and Lavender journey alongside G's bestfriend Tom to end the prophesy prematurely, in order to save their closest friends. ''Doomsday'' The final battle between the greatest evil Ogaji has ever seen Vs. the Elemental Masters is upon us. Can the combined teams of heroes put a stop to Genesis's evil rule? Or will they die trying? ''Battles of Doomsday'' A prequel to Milo's Adventures describing G's journey to fight the prophesy before it is able to be fulfilled. * Chapter 1- G Vs. Kai (Pilots) * Chapter 2- G Vs. Lloyd (Season 1) * Chapter 3- G Vs. Lloyd (Season 2) * Chapter 4- G Vs. Zane (Rebooted) * Chapter 5- G Vs. Kai (Tournament of Elements) * Chapter 6- G Vs. Lloyd (Possession) * Chapter 7- G Vs. Jay (Skybound) * Chapter 8- G Vs. Cole (DotD) * Chapter 9- G Vs. Kai and Nya (Hands of Time) * Chapter 10: Wu's Journals ''Closing the Circles'' G and Tom find out that the end of the prophesy does not mean the end of their struggles, and find that evil still lurks in the shadows of Ogaji. ''His Return'' G and the remaining Masters come together to put a stop to Bamos' Watchers, who are attempting to resurrect him. ''World of Snow'' Zane, Wu, and Nya of Ninjago Earth-14 must unite to end the Overlord's oppressive hold on Ninjago City. ''Snake King'' Kai, Skylor, and Pythor of Ninjago Earth-15 must unite to end Emperor Chen's dictatorship over Ninjago. ''Vichy Ninjago'' The Ninja of Earth-1 are stuck in a puppet world created by Master Wu. Now that he has passed, it is up to Cole and the others to find a way to return their world to normal... or it will never be the same again. ''Of Rotten Heritage'' Tom learns of his Oni Demon ancestry, and seeks out the lost Oni Demons that were banished to Ogaji, thus restarting a war that was never ended. ''Guardians of Existence'' Jay returns to Ninjago Earth-17 only to find that it was not as he had left it, and there is an evil yet to be awoken from deep below the earth... and high up into the stars. ''Mirror Me Part 1'' Lord Dimmick returns to destroy the Masters who foiled his plans to return home, and gets caught up in an evil scheme with a powerful masked man who knows a lot more about Ogaji than meets the eye... ''Mirror Me Part 2'' Serces vows that he will destroy G and everyone he loves... but the only way to beat someone as powerful as he... is to become his equal. ''Rebirth'' ''The New Elemental Masters'' Years after the events of Mirror Me Part 2, most of the Elemental Powers have been passed on to new warriors. The Elemental Masters are split between the children of the Ninja, and those who inherited their power through the Gods, and G, Tom, and Gordon must keep the balance. ''Scavengers'' After an explosion of power coming from the Edge of the World blasts a Scavenger space craft out of the air, the evil Captain Zelok and his crew prepare to raid Ogaji and feast off it's recourses… the Ninja feel as though there is no way of defeating them until they find out the tale of a new Elemental Master- the Master of Portals. ''The Deicide'' A mysterious ghost-like man with the Element of Wind appears in Ogaji, to the confusion of the Ninja. Due to the current Master of Wind being in the Sacred Realm, how did this mystery man get this power? The mystery man calls himself the Deicide, and reveals that he has killed a god... and he plans on killing the rest. ''No Laughing Matter'' The current king of the Underworld, Laughy, returns to Ogaji to get revenge on those who rejected him and attempts to kidnap the ninja one by one to make them his trophies. ''Ipseity Crisis'' Sheiver recruits the help of a mysterious young Skulkin, and tries to unlock a secret within him. Meanwhile, the Ninja must cope with it's true identity, and have an identity crisis of their own. ''Into the Mult-G-Verse'' G encounters a mysterious man who wears a silver ninja gi, and finds out that he too is a master of creation. G is introduced to the Multiverse of Ogaji, and finds out he is not the only master of creation. ''Surging Shade'' Empress Pullumi becomes a secret super hero at night, fighting off the recent surge of evil that has been surfacing in Ogaji. She and the Ninja eventually find out that this is because the Balance is being shifted, and since the uncovering of the Black Valley Temple, it's becoming more and more noticeable. ''Unknown Chapter 8'' The Ninja face off against Sheiver once and for all. ''Unknown Final Chapter 9''' The Ancient One returns with an army of true Oni, and Chad must unlock his true potential to defeat them. Characters Main Article: Characters in Legends of Ogaji Episodes Main Article: Legends of Ogaji Episodes Notes * This series began some time in 2011, and is planned to end in December of 2018. * The story was originally just ''The Hero of Light, and then eventually evolved into Milo's Adventures. ** It was planned to end after Doomsday, but then Closing the Circles ''was made. ** The same goes for after ''Mirror Me Part 2, but then Rebirth ''was made. ''Rebirth is planned to end on it's 9th chapter, and that will be the end of all of Legends of Ogaji. * Legends of Ogaji is meant to be a "sister story" to LEGO Ninjago, taking place in a realm close by that is very similar. ** Because of this, there are many characters that are doppelgangers of characters in Ninjago *** Examples are Mason Cheng being parallel to Skylor (Being the child of Masters Cheng and Chen respectively) * Legends of Ogaji is heavily based on not only LEGO Ninjago, but mostly the Legend of Zelda as well. ** Because of this, it is like a hybrid of the two. Incorporating the "golden gods" of Zelda, and the Elemental Power of Ninjago. ** There are also many characters based on that from The Legend of Zelda. Some of them include Garuhi (based on Girahim) and the Golden Goddesses, Earthra, Fira, and Auqra (based on Farore, Din, and Nayru) ** This also includes some locations such as Midrule (named after Hyrule) and Laauqra Desert (based on the Lanayru Desert) * The character Bruce from Children of Creation is based on Bruce Wayne from DC comics ** Many other characters are based on that of Marvel or DC comics *** Some of those characters include Sonic Boom (based on the Flash,) and Tony Stank (mentioned in Scavengers, named after Tony Stark.) Category:Fanfictions Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji